Multi-function shower heads have a plurality of spray modes, including various standard sprays and pulsed sprays. Typically, the spray mode is selected using a control ring positioned around the circumference of the shower head, and moveable with respect to the shower head. The ring is rotated around the shower head to select the desired spray mode. Several problems result from such shower heads. For example, adjusting the control ring structure often requires the user to handle the control ring across the face of the shower head, thereby interfering with the flow from the shower head and producing undesired splashing. Using the control ring may also cause the orientation of the spray head to be adjusted inadvertently. Additionally, such shower heads require that the shape of the shower head be substantially round, and limit the amount of surface area available on the shower head for spray nozzles
Accordingly, a multi-function shower head having a convenient mechanism for selecting spray modes may be provided to address these deficiencies. In addition, a multi-function shower head may allow for flexibility in styling and/or shaping of the shower head. Further, a multi-function shower head may provide an increased surface area available for spray nozzles relative to other shower heads having the same or similar diameter or surface area.